Naruto a fanmade story
by Dayna61797
Summary: This is basically the whole Naruto series except I added a character and it's in her point of view. In the original series, the Ten-Tailed Beast was seperated into nine different beasts. But in this one only half of it was seperated.
1. The Mysterious Past of Guren Yakanara

"Fotsuka-sama! The chakra, it's leaking out! At this rate, we'll lose control! We need to get _her_ here, now!"

"Damn, try to get a grasp on the chakra, meanwhile, Hatsurame, go summon Anari and her daughter!" Fotsuka said.

"Yes, sir!" Hatsurame and the other ANBU members said.

It was nearly midnight on a hot summer's night in Konohagakure. Five years ago, Konoha collected the chakra that belonged to the Ten-Tailed Beast. Now, it was on the verge of escaping, and so that Konoha doesn't get destroyed, we needed the Yakanara clan, who specializes in chakra control. Even if they can't control it completely, they'll at least be able to suppress it a little. Hatsurame walked up to Anari Yakanara's home.

"Don't knock, you'll wake up Guren." A voice said from behind.

"Anari, you-"

"I know, the Ten-Tails chakra's getting out of control."

"Right, you're a sensory type. We can't afford to waste anymore time. Let's go."

"Wait, I need to do something quickly."

"Anari! Do you know what will happen if the Ten-Tails chakra breaks loose?!"

"Yeah, but I absolutely have to do this." Anari walked into her house and wrote a note:

_Itachi, if you are reading this, I am now dead. Please take care of Guren. I don't care what you do, just please take care of her.-Anari-_

Anari put the note down. She was just about to walk out of the house when Guren woke up.

"Mommy?" She looked at the note that Anari wrote in horror.

"Guren!" Anari said in shock.

Guren started to cry. "Please, mommy, don't leave me. Daddy already died on an ANBU mission, I don't want to be alone. I don't care if Itachi-san's going to protect me, I don't to be alone!"

Anari laughed softly. "Guren, I'll be back. Wait here for Itachi."

Guren sobbed and fell on her knees as she watched her mother exit the house and into the night.

Anari stared back at Guren and started to tear up a little herself.

"Anari," Hatsurame said, "we have to go, we're running out of time."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." Anari wiped her tears and ran with Hatsurame to the science lab.

They finally got there, and Anari could see the Ten-Tails chakra going completely out of control. Anari ran inside.

"Fotsuka-sama, Anari's here." Hatsurame said.

"Hatsurame! I thought you were to bring her daughter, too!" Fotsuka yelled.

"W-well, s-she…um…" Hatsurame stuttered.

"I'll deal with you later, Anari, come on."

Anari followed after Fotsuka to the Ten-Tails chakra. It was starting to leak out of the cage, the chakra amount was unbelievable.

She went up to the cage and made the hand signs. Ram, dog, boar, horse. She clapped her hands together.

The Ten-Tail's chakra started to enter her body. When it finished, she knelt over in pain, clutching her stomach. "I-I can't control the ch-chakra..." The Ten-Tails chakra was slowly taking over her body.

Hatsurame grabbed a kunai. "I'm sorry, Anari, but we're going to have to use your daughter." He raised the kunai and stabbed Anari through the heart and watched the chakra flow back into the cage, once again trying to break out.

Back at Anari's house, Guren was still sitting on the floor, crying for her mother. "Mommy, don't leave me, too, mommy, please come-" She wiped her tears and looked up at Itachi. "Itachi-san..."

"Guren, come." Itachi said.

Guren got up and ran to Itachi and gave him a hug. He was shocked, but then he smiled. "Itachi-san, please, save mommy. She's going to sacrifice herself. I don't know what she's going to do, but I don't want to be alone!"

"Guren, let's go, we can see your mother."

"Really?!" Guren got on Itachi's back and they ran to the lab.

They got to the lab and they could hear people screaming inside. "Is mommy really in there?" Guren asked.

"Y-yeah," Itachi said. "Listen, Guren, after you see your mom, I'm going to have to leave. Just promise me this."

"What?"

"Promise me...that you'll protect Sasuke with your life."

Guren smiled a little. "Itachi-san, I'll protect Sasuke-kun with my life. Dattebayo!" Then, she laughed and ran inside.

When she got inside, she ignored all the people running around. She ignored the enormous chakra coming from the cage, all she was looking for was her mother. Then, she looked down and saw her mother laying on the floor, lifeless.

She started sobbing. "MOMMY!!!!" Then, all of a sudden the Ten-Tails chakra just started to flow into her body, she didn't even try to use the Jutsu. She clutched her stomach in pain like Anari did, and she burst into her four-tailed transformation, her skin started peeling off. Her eyes turned completely black. She thrashed about, destroying the lab. When the Ten-Tails chakra receded, everyone near her was dead.


	2. The Graduation Exam

_From now on, the story will take place 4 years later, Guren is currently 12. Now, it will be told in Guren's point of view._

"Guren, wake up!" A young boy's voice said. I opened my eyes.

"What?" I said groggily.

"It's almost your turn for the Transformation Jutsu." I looked at Naruto with a blank look, he was wearing the same outfit as always. Orange pants and jacket with blue on his shoulders. And the goggles, always the goggles. Probably to replace a ninja mask. I've only been at the academy for a year and Naruto has been my best friend, since everybody else just stares at me like a monster.Maybe it's because I killed half the ANBU Foundation when I was eight. Maybe it's because I'm the Ten-Tailed Jinchuriki. Who knows?

"Guren! Get up here." Iruka Sensei said.

"I know, I know." I walked up to the front of the classroom and made the ram hand sign. "Transform!" I transformed into Iruka Sensei. I broke the Jutsu, and walked back to my seat.

"Naruto, you're next." Naruto walked up to the front. He did th same thing I did. "Transform!" Then, he transformed into a naked blond girl with ponytails. Iruka Sensei got an extreme nosebleed and fell backwards. Naruto started laughing. "I call it, Sexy Jutsu!"

"YOU DUMBASS! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

Idiot.

Later, when I was at home, I sat on my roof. I no longer live in a house, but an apartment. Ever since my mom died, the house has been too big and empty.

I watched Naruto clean the Hokage statues. Man, he's my best friend, but he is an _idiot_.

_Next day at the Academy._

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will perform the Clone Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." Iruka Sensei said.

I turned and saw Naruto starting to panic. Clone Jutsu was his worst Jutsu. "Naruto, calm down, it'll be fine."

I walked into the room where Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei were to evaluate the level of my Clone Jutsu.

"Clone Jutsu!"

Three perfect copies of me appeared next to me.

"Pass." Iruka Sensei said.

Outside, I saw Naruto in his usual place sitting on his swing. "Hey, Naruto! Did you pass?"

Naruto just looked down. "Oh." I said.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

I sat down next to Naruto at the meeting for the people who graduated.

"I thought you said you failed." I said.

"I did, but then, Mizuki Sensei told me to steal the scroll of Forbidden Jutsus, and I learned the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Iruka Sensei said that I graduated." He rambled on.

"Right," I said. Then, I muttered under my breath, "Liar."

"Hey, will you let me through?" I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair in a red dress glaring at me and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Great, his lover.

"Naruto! Guren! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!"

I turned and looked at who Sakura was looking at. It was a boy with raven blue hair, he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and khaki shorts. Sasuke Uchiha. I promised Itachi that I'd protect Sasuke with my life.

He saw me and Naruto staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I said.

"What do you mean, what?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura me and Naruto out of the way. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?!"

Now, me and Naruto are one seat away from Sasuke.

Then, before I even noticed, Naruto was on Sasuke's desk glaring at him.

"Hey, Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" Sakura said.

"Move!" Sasuke said.

Just then, a kid behind Naruto pushed Naruto forward on accident.

Naruto and Sasuke's lips were pressed together.

The room went quiet. Then, a bunch of girls shouting. "Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!"

I just watched as Sakura beat the crap out of him.

Naruto glared at me. "What? You deserved it. Trying to pick a fight with Sasuke. At least, _act_ your age." I said.

Iruka Sensei entered the room. "Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas, but you are still merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now, you will be assigned duties by the village. So today, we will be creating the three-man and four-man teams and each team will have a Jonin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties.

Hmm...a three or four-man squad, eh?

"We tried to balance each team's strength." Iruka Sensei continued. He started announcing all the teams. "Next, team seven. Sakura Haruno, Guren Yakanara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Great, I get to watch over Sasuke, and be with Naruto. Can this day get any better?

Naruto started to complain. "Iruka Sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!"

Iruka Sensei looked at him. "Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates. Naruto, you were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

"Just don't get in my way." Sasuke said. "Idiot."

"What did you call me?!" Naruto said.

"Ignore him, Naruto!" I said.

"Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce the Jonin sensei. Take a break until then." Iruka Sensei said.

Naruto and I walked out of the room. "Damn, that Sasuke!"

"Oh, get over it." I said.

"Why? Sakura-chan likes him, but I like her. What's so great about that Sasuke, anyway?"

"A lot of things."

"Aww, Guren, don't tell me you like him, too."

I punched Naruto in the head. "Idiot, he's my cousin, why would I like him?"

He got up. "Hey, where you going!" I chased after him.

I found him leaning against a wall with a rope. And guess who was on the other side Sasuke. This will be fun to watch.

He dragged Sasuke inside. I heard a bunch of fighting. Then, Sasuke walked out. I looked inside the window and there was...Sasuke? I went in the room. Sasuke was tied up and gagged.

I took off the gag. "Naruto...?"

"No, it's me, Sasuke." He said.

I start laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. "The almighty Sasuke Uchiha, planning to avenge the death of his clan, beaten by dead last Naruto! You'll never be able to kill Itachi that way!"

"Shut up," he said. "Just untie me."

I untied him and he punched me in the face. "You-you don't know anything about me! My whole life is dedicated to killing Itachi Uchiha!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." I got up and jumped out the window.

Where's Naruto? He transformed into Sasuke, so maybe he's around Sakura, trying to impress her.

I finally ran into Naruto in a hallway. But there was also Sasuke. This seems interesting. Maybe I'll watch.

Naruto nearly fell down with shock.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Ninjas can untie ropes. Remember that, goofball." Sasuke said. That bastard, I set him free...I'll get him later.


	4. Kakashi Hatake

"Oh my god, it's been half an hour! When's sensei going to get here?" I complained.

Naruto peeked out of the door.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura said.

"Why is the sensei of our team so damn late?! All the other teams have gone off with their teachers. And Iruka Sensei also left." Naruto complained.

Naruto grabbed an eraser and a chair and moved towards the door. "Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!" I yelled.

"That's what you get for being late." He said while laughing.

"Nice."

"I'm not involved." Sakura said.

"Like a Jonin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap." Sasuke said.

Our sensei stepped into the room and the eraser hit him on the head. He had silver hair, and it wasn't from the eraser. He wore a forehead protector on his forehead covering his left eye. His mask covered his nose and mouth, and he wore a Jonin ninja jacket.

Naruto and I started laughing. "You fell for it!" Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura said.

"Hmm, how can I say this?" Our Sensei said. "My first impression is...I don't like you guys!"

We went outside and sat down.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." Our sensei said.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

"How about...your likes, dislikes. Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto insisted.

"Yeah, you look suspicious." Sakura agreed.

"Oh, me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm...Well, I have lots of hobbies." He explained.

"So, all we learned...is his name?" Sakura mumbled to us.

"Now, it's your turn, from the right." He told us.

First, was Naruto. "Me! Me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Cup Ramen! What I like even more is Ichiraku Ramen! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass Hokage! And then, have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies...Pranks, I guess."

Then, me. "My name is Guren Yakanara. I like...I guess violence...What I dislike is how people can be so carefree. My dream is to restore my clan. My hobbies, are training, pranks, fighting..."

Now, Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. And...I don't want to use the word "dream", but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and the death of a certain man." I really want to tell him the truth about Itachi...

Last and probably least, Sakura. I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is...Well, the person I like is...Um, should I say my dream for the future? OH MY!! The thing I dislike is Naruto. My hobby is..." If I may have a word, she's a little obsessed with Sasuke.

"Okay!" Kakashi Sensei said. "That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Ya!" Naruto yelled. "What kinds of duties?! Duties, duties!"

"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What?! What?!"

"Survival training."

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the Ninja Academy." I said.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training."

"Then! Then! What is it?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi Sensei started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked.

"No, well, it's just that...When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip...Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!"

What the hell?!

"Ha-ha, I told you you'd flip..."

"But we worked so hard...Then, what was the point of graduating?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh...That? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. The details can be read on this printout." He handed us a sheet of paper. "Don't be late tomorrow."

"Throw up?! Is it that tough?" Sakura exclaimed.

Well, this should be overall easy.

_Next day..._

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi Sensei said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Me, Sakura, and Naruto yelled.

He took out a clock and put it on a log. "Okay, it's set for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Thos who cannot get a bell by noon...get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you."

So this is why he told us not to eat breakfast...damn.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And...the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black-board eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say..." Kakashi Sensei taunted.

Naruto got a hint of anger in his face, he grabbed a kunai knife and ran towards Sensei. In a flash, Kakashi Sensei had Naruto's hand in his, and his other hand on Naruto's head. He used Naruto's kunai and made him point it at himself.

"Slow down...I haven't even said start yet."

No way...I couldn't even see him....So this is a Jonin.

"Well, it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehehe, seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready...START!"


	5. Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy

"The basics of a Ninja are to hide yourself well." Kakashi Sensei mumbled.

I'm crouching down behind him underneath a bush, ready to jump if he found me.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled.

"Um, you're a little bit off..." Kakashi Sensei said.

Moron.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto retorted.

Kakashi reached into his pocket. Naruto stepped back.

"Ninja Fighting lesson #1...Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." Wait a minute...Taijustu is Ninja hand to hand combat, yet, he's going to use a weapon?

He pulled out a book. I was too far away to read what it said.

"What's wrong?" He said to Naruto. "Hurry and come at me."

"But...Hey, hey?! Why do you have a book?"

"Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys."

"I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Naruto tried punching and kicking, but Kakashi blocked all of them.

Then, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot."

Kakashi made the seal of the tiger. Crap, he's going to do a fire Jutsu.

"Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get killed!" I yelled.

"Too late." Kakashi said. He drew back his hand. "Konoha Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Jutsu, One-Thousand Years of Pain!" He stuck his finger up Naruto's ass and flung him forward.

What...That's not ninjutsu. Supreme Jutsu? That was just a super powerful ass poke.

Naruto fell into the lake. Then, two shurikens flew out. Kakashi stuck out his hand and caught the two shurikens with his fingers.

He got out of the lake coughing.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch."

"I know that!" Naruto said.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

"Damn! I can still fight on an empty stomach!"

Grr...My stomach started growling. Heh, my mother was a medical ninja, taught by the infamous, Tsunade-sama. I have food pills prepared. I took one and popped it into my mouth. It didn't taste like anything, but I'm not so hungry anymore.

"I was just a little careless, that's all!" Naruto said.

"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?"

Then, a bunch of clone Naruto's jumped out of the water.

"Hah! My specialty, Shadow Clone Jutsu! You getter not get careless, there's more than one of me now!"

When could he use the Shadow Clone Jutsu?

"Not just clone, but shadow clones, the skill that creates not just an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself." Kakashi said. "With your ability, about a minute is probably your limit with this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu."

Just then, Naruto grabbed Kakashi from the back.

"What?! Behind me?!"

"Weren't Ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi Sensei?! Using the Shadow Clone, I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around behind you! My ass is still hurting! Here comes the revenge!"

Naruto, you're pretty good. Nice plan.

"I'm going to punch you!"

He punched Kakashi as hard as he could, but it turns out it was...Naruto?


	6. Guren vs Kakashi

_Starting from this chapter, there's going to be a lot of Japanese words, it just makes it feel more real. If you don't know what they mean, just ask._

_Poof!_ After Naruto punched Kakashi, he transformed into one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

Kawirami?

"You're Kakashi Sensei, aren't you?! You used the Henge no Jutsu to transform!" Naruto yelled. His Kage Bunshin started fighting each other, saying the other was Kakashi.

"Hey, you know...Why don't you release the Jutsu. Then, you'll know because there will only be two." Naruto's bunshin said.

"Oh! You should have noticed that earlier, baka!" The real Naruto yelled.

"I'm you, aho!" The bunshin mumbled. Naruto released the Jutsu.

Naruto was alone. "..."

Told you it was Kawirami. The Kawirami no Jutsu is normally done by quickly replace your body with an animal or plant. This will usually confuse your opponent and create a chance to attack. Kakashi switched his body with one of Naruto's bunshin. Not only did it confuse Naruto, but also caused him to deal damage to himself.

_Jingle._ A bell. I noticed it just lying on the floor. Naruto saw it first. "A bell!" He yelled.

"Nihihi...He must have been desperate to escape. He dropped a bell, hehe." He went to go grab the bell.

A rope tied Naruto around his ankle and pulled him up.

"What the hell is this?!"

A trap...Obviously...But that Jonin, even when playing with Naruto has no openings. Kakashi walked to the bell and picked it up.

"Think before using a Jutsu. Or it will get used against you. And also..Don't fall for such obvious traps, baka." Kakashi said.

"God damn it!!" Naruto cursed.

"A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath."

"I know that stuff!"

"Um, I'm telling you because you don't."

A moment after Kakashi finished saying the words, shurikens came flying out of the bushes.

"Geez, you are-" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence. The shurikens hit him.

Tch. I'm not going to let Sasuke get all the credit. I took out three kunai and channeled my chakra in. I threw them at Kakashi and it hit him in the back.

"Aww! No way! Sasuke, you bastard! You went too far!" Naruto yelled.

And Sasuke gets the credit.

_Poof._ A log. What?!

Damn! Another kawirami. From the kunai, he now knows where I am. He showed an opening on purpose. Pathetic, I fell for his trap!

I ran all the way to the other side of the trees, hopefully Kakashi didn't notice me moving.

"Guren, behind you." I heard him say. I turned around slowly.

He was staring at me. He made the rat hand sign. Leaves started twirling around me. Genjutsu?

"G-Guren." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around.

A familiar woman came out from the bushes. She had the same hair color as me, she was wearing basically what I was. A blue jacket without sleeves with a camellia on the back. She wore shorts with a skirt over it. She wore boots and leather gloves and the wrist guards of an ANBU agent. I could faintly remember her. "Mother." I said.

"G-Guren, help me." She said in pain.

I started to tear up. Uh, this is a genjutsu, snap out of it!

I formed the ram hand sign. "Tai!" My mother disappeared.

"Shinobi Fighting lesson #2, Genjutsu. You seemed to know how to break one. I guess I shouldn't underestimate the daughter of Anari-san." Kakashi said.

"Genjutsu...A form of hallucinatory hypnotism. The first thing I ever learned about a Shinobi was how to control your chakra. And therefore, break a genjutsu." I replied.

"The strength of one of the Village's #1, the Yakanara Clan...This should be interesting."

I took shuriken out and threw them at Kakashi. He dodged them.

"Such obvious attacks are pointless!" Kakashi said.

I pulled the string in my hand and the shuriken flew back towards me. Kakashi jumped up, I mirrored his image, concentrated all my chakra into my right hand, and as I threw my fist at him, I released the chakra.

I missed his face by an inch and I ended up hitting a tree. The tree fell in half from the brute strength.

I kicked off the tree and flew towards him. He dodged again, but I grabbed his shoulders and swung around to kick him with my leg. He blocked it with his arm. Then, he grabbed my ankle. I tried punching him again, but I didn't control the chakra, so he just blocked it.

Now, I kicked my other leg. He let go of my fist and grabbed my ankle. Now, I was at eyesight with the bells. I reached for the bells. He kicked me backwards.

"Well, I will acknowledge that you are different from the others." Kakashi said.

Rabbit, Boar, Rat, Horse, Tiger, Snake. "Doton: Doryūkatsu!"

"What?! A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that Jutsu." Kakashi said.

I poured my chakra into the earth. The earth split underneath him and he jumped up. Perfect.

Dragon, Tiger, Hare. "Suiton: Mizu rappa!" I blew out a stream of water at him.

When the Jutsu finished, Kakashi was gone. Where did he go? To the side? No, above? Where?

"Below you." I heard him say.

He grabbed my foot. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

He dragged me down and my whole body was under the ground except for my head.

"Ninja Fighting lesson #3, Ninjutsu. Well, you're already heads above the others in this area. But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in...Haha."

Damn. How was I supposed to get out of here? I don't know any Raiton no Jutsus. Tsuchi is vulnerable to Rai. I concentrated Chakra to my feet. Then, I released it and jumped. I got out. There's not much time until lunch, I really need to get a bell.

_Riing!! _Damn, I wasted too much time.

_Jun minutes later..._

"Oh...You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training...Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy." Kakashi said.

Of course, there's no need for me to fail...

"Then, all four of us..!" Naruto yelled.

"Yup, all four of you should quit as ninjas."

_Hunh????_


	7. That's Why You're a Failure!

"Quit as ninjas?! What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit?!" I asked.

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi. Kakashi got up him down in a blink of an eye.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi said.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are not understanding the answer to the test."

"Answer?" I asked.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So...When are you going to tell us?"

"..."

"Ah, damn it! What's the answer already?!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"It's...teamwork. The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." I said.

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet, you guys...Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you...You were only think about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Guren, you were watching Naruto the whole time, not bothering to help, and then, you went to try to get a bell by yourself. Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is 'teamwork'. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. And even get you killed. For example...Sakura! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at this," Kakashi walked over to a stone grave. "The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village."

"Hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone, too! Hero! That's what I'll become!" Naruto yelled.

"But...They aren't just normal heroes..."

"Oh, yeah? Then, what kind are they?!"

"..."

"What, what?!"

"They are all heroes who died while on duty."

"..."

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here..."

"..."

"You guys...I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I make the rules here! Got it?" He disappeared.

"Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto yelled as his stomach growled.

I looked at my food, then at Naruto. Aw, what the heck, I don't care if I fail.

"Here," I held out my food to Naruto.

"Hey, Guren, Sensei just said-"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here. After lunch, we'll work together and get the bells. And even if he is here, I don't care if I fail."

Then, Sakura handed her food over to Naruto. So did Sasuke.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

_Poof!_ "YOU GUYS!!" Kakashi yelled.

Shit!

"Pass."

Huh?

"Pass? But why?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash...But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash...That ends the training. All of you pass! Okay, starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin its duties!"

"Ya! I did it! I did it! Ninja!" Naruto cheered.

"Let's go." Kakashi said. We left Naruto tied to the post.

"God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" Naruto yelled.


	8. The Worst Possible Client

I was hiding behind a tree, making sure that I couldn't be heard or seen.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime." I replied.

"So am I." Naruto said.

"Me, too." Sasuke said.

"Same." Sakura said.

"Go!" Kakashi said.

We all ran at once towards the target.

Naruto ran and grabbed the stray cat from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Ribbon on the left ear...Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke said.

"Good, Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission...complete!"

Back at the building where our mission was assigned, the Fire Daimyo's wife, Shijimi-sama hugged Tora with all her might.

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried." Shijimi-sama said.

Poor thing, no wonder it ran away.

"Now...Kakashi's Team Seven, your next duty is...Hm...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring villiage, and help with the potato digging." The Hokage said.

"No, no, no! No, thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto complained.

I have to agree with that.

"You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled.

"But, we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!"

"Be quiet, you!" Kakashi bonked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." The Hokage said. "Listen, every day the villiage receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. This villiage is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you."

Naruto wasn't even listening anymore. "Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for..."

"Hey, listen!" The Hokage yelled.

"I-I apologize..." Kakashi said.

"Geez, all you do is give lectures like that. But you know what?! I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, if you want it that much...I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection of a certain individual." The Hokage said.

"Ya! Who? A Daimyo? A princess?!"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?"

The door opened. A man came out with a wine bottle in his hand. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!"

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face..." Naruto said. And after a minute, he realized the shortest one was none other than him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shirt. "What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!"

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." The drunk dude said.

We went to the front gate of Konoha and stood there.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked.

"Cause...I've never left the villiage before."

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked.

"Hehe...Well, I am a Jonin, don't worry." Kakashi said.

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" Naruto yelled.

"Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it..." Tazuna said.

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!"

Tazuna took a sip out of his bottle. "No, I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage."

"I'll kill you!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto again. "I said stop, moron."

"Um...Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tazuna replied.

"You're from the Land of Waves , right?"

"What about it?"

"Um, Kakashi Sensei? Do they have ninjas in that land, too?"

"No, not in the Land of Waves. But, in most other lands, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." Kakashi replied. "To the many lands of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how the hold and maintain advantages over each other, but it's not that the villages rule the lands, they merely stand equally with the land's government. A small island land like the Land of Waves doesn't receive much interference from the larger lands and may not need a Shinobi Village. Within the many Shinobi Villages, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large and powerful and thus are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi lands. And these are the only lands whose leader receives the name, Kage. The Five Kage, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninja in the world."

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura said.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

"But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?"

"Of course not! Haha!"

Tazuna looked like he was guilty of something.

All of a sudden a Kirigakure Ninja jumped out from behind us and wrapped a chain around Kakashi.

"What?!" Kakashi yelled.

"What's this?" Naruto yelled.

"One down." The enemy said. They pulled on the chain and Kakashi fell into little pieces.

"Kakashi Sensei!" I yelled.

The enemy got behind Naruto. "Two down."


	9. Two Down

"Two down." The enemy said.

Sasuke went to save Naruto. I took out a kunai and stood in front of Tazuna. Sasuke drew out shuriken and threw it. It hit the chain the enemy was using and he threw a kunai to strengthen it.

The enemy was stuck. He got on top of both of the enemies and kicked them square in the face.

They let go of the chains and one of them ran towards Naruto again. The other one ran towards Tazuna.

I ran towards Naruto, and Sakura took my place in front of Tazuna. "Sir, get back." She said.

The enemy targeting Naruto turned and headed towards Tazuna. Shit!

Sasuke ran in front of Sakura.

Now, both were running towards Tazuna at full speed, weapons bearing and all.

BAM!

Kakashi had both the ninjas in his arms.

Kakashi....Alive? Kawirami?

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured....I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi said.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Scaredy cat?"

Naruto looked like he was going to kill Sasuke, if he could.

"Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread." Kakashi said. "Tazuna-san,"

"What is it?" Tazuna replied.

"I need to talk to you."

A few minutes later, we tied up the ninjas and examined them.

"These look like Kirigakure Chunin. These Shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi examined.

"How did you read our movements." One of the ninja said.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle."

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly, but...There was something I needed to find out...Who these two were after."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning...Were they after you, or one of us. We haven't heard that there are Shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protect until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninja were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission! Let's quit!" Sakura said. "We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the villiage and take him to a doctor..."

And give up on our mission? No way.

"Hm...I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

"Kakashi-Sensei! I could treat Naruto, with my Medical Ninjutsu! We don' t need to go back!" I yelled.

"Oh, you know Medical Ninjutsu? Well, sure you could cure Naruto's wound, but not the poison. Sorry."

Tch.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself in his hand.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" I asked.

"With this kunai...I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"


End file.
